Tree Topper
by cyke93
Summary: Some Nathan and Haley Christmas and New Year's fun
1. Chapter 1

Tree Topper

Summary: Some Naley Christmas fun.

Nathan's headache was getting worse by the minute. He felt like they have been Christmas shopping for hours and they weren't even buying any gifts. Instead, Haley insisted on finding the perfect Christmas tree for their apartment. Nathan could care less about decorating but he didn't think it would take this long.

"The real ones look better." Haley commented.

"Ok, let's get a real tree." Nathan replied.

"But then, we would have to keep watering it."

"Fine, lets get a fake one."

"But I always had a real tree at home."

"Ok fine, let's a get a real tree."

"But they're so expensive.." At this point Nathan knew better than to butt in, apparently his wife was having an argument with herself. He rolled his eyes as Haley kept debating the pros and cons of a real tree versus a fake one.

"Nathan.. hello! Were you even listening to me?"

"Hales.. look here's the deal, a fake one is cheap and we can use it next year."

Haley thought about it for a second and decided that he was right. She came up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "You're so right." She smiled. "A fake one it is."

Nathan sighed in relief. He felt like strangling her one minute and ripping off her clothes the next, but Nathan was content in the fact that his wife was happy and seeing the smile on her face always made Nathan think that anything was worth it.

The feeling didn't last long, as Haley spent forever picking out which fake tree to get. A Douglas fur, a pre lit tree, white one or green one. Nathan was going insane and so was the salesman that was helping him. Haley turned the corner to browse through more trees on the other isle. Nathan took the opportunity to set himself free.

"Look." He turned to the salesman. "I love my wife, but I swear I am this close to becoming a widower .. so here's what your going to do.. see that tree there.. its just the right size for our apartment, you will do your job and convince my wife to take it, you got it?!" Nathan stated, sending a cold, glaring stare at the innocent salesman.

"Sure." He said nervously.

"Great."

--

Nathan crashed on the couch. It had taken forever to get the tree and once they found it, Nathan had to bring it up to their apartment and assemble it. Needless to say he was beat and wanted to do nothing more than watch TV. Haley came out of the bedroom, jumping in excitement.

"Thank you so much." She said giving him a kiss on the cheeks. "It looks so good." She added, "Now come on."

"Huh?"

"Come on we have to get decorations?"

"Decorations?"

"Yeah, we need to get lights and ornaments and garland.."

Just hearing her talk about it was bringing back his headache. He refused to go, but she pouted and gave him those puppy dog eyes.

"That's not going to work Haley." Nathan declared, trying to hold his ground, but of course he knew Haley would eventually win out. "Daym her." He cursed to himself as he got up and drove to the store.

When they reached the store, Nathan was relieved that Haley wasn't as indecisive as she was earlier. He was pushing the cart as Haley kept dumping, what he called "useless crap" in it.

"Whoa, what's this?"

"An angel."

"I know that, why are you getting it?"

"For the tree, silly."

"Isn't that too big for the tree?"

"No, it's the perfect tree topper."

"What? There's no way I'm going to have a doll on top of my Christmas tree. What will people think when they come over?"

"THEY will think that OUR tree looks beautiful."

"Whatever, we're not getting it… why don't we get a star or something."

Haley ignored him as she added the angel to the cart. He tried taking it out but she stopped him cold.

"Don't you dare Nathan Scott." She threw him a cold look. Nathan knew better than to cross her now, but he wasn't out for the count. In fact, he knew exactly what he was going to do.

They left the store shortly and Haley went right for decorating the tree. Nathan was relieved that Haley didn't want him to help or as she called it "mess things up."

"Nathan, dear." Haley said in a cute innocent voice.

"What do you want?" Nathan said, knowing what she was up to.

"I can't reach." She said holding out the angel figurine for the top of the tree.

"I told you, I'm not putting that thing on top of the tree, next thing you know, you'll be putting up pink ornaments."

"Nathan please.. please please.." She said pleading in front of him.

"Fine." He grumbled to himself as he placed the angel on top of the tree.

Later on ..

"I'm done." Haley called out from the bathroom. Nathan got up and went to the bedroom and grabbed the towel. Haley came out, toweling off her hair. Nathan stepped in the shower as his wife went to the kitchen to make dinner. When he was finished, Nathan wrapped a towel around his waist and went to the bedroom. Just then, Haley came barging in, looking very annoyed.

"What the hell Nathan!!?"

Nathan looked at her with a confused look, but he knew why she was mad. "What're you talking about?" He responded innocently.

She grabbed his hand and led them out to the living room where she pointed to the top of the tree.

"My angel! Where did you put it?! And you think that putting a picture of me up there will not make me notice that it's gone!"

"I hate that doll."

"Angel!" She corrected.

"Well whatever.. since you wanted an angel on top of the tree, I put one up."

Haley looked at him confused. "What're you talking about!?"

"I took that stupid doll out and replaced it with a real angel.. cuz you're my angel." Nathan said with a genuine smile.

"I really hate how you can be so annoying and sweet at the same time." She said with a mix of annoyance and happiness.

"Does it help that I'm hot?" He grinned back.

"You have no idea." She replied quickly and pressing her lips against his and then her hands tugged on the towel wrapped around his waist. She quickly discarded it and upon doing so Nathan lifted her up and dragged her back to the bedroom.

--

Brooke stood in front of Nathan and Haley's Christmas tree.

"Aren't we a little conceited, tutorgirl." Brooke said as Haley walked into the living room. "I taught you well."

"What're you talking about?"

"Putting yourself on top of the tree?"

"Oh yeah about that.. I put up an angel figurine up there, but Nathan hated it and took it down and so he put a picture of me instead because, as he said it, I'm his angel."

"Aww, tutorgirl that is so sweet."

"Tell me about it, my back is still sore."

(Gasping) "Tutorslut!!" Brooke replied back, both of them laughing.

--

Nathan walked into Karen's café to meet up with his friends.

"Hey guys, are the girls here?" Nathan asked his half brother Lucas and his other friends Skills and Jake.

"Obviously not." Skills replied, not bothering to look up at Nathan.

"Am I missing something here?" Nathan asked confused.

"Yeah, a clue." Jake scoffed.

"Luke, what's going on?" Nathan asked, getting a little frustrated.

"Like you don't know.. thanks to you Brooke, Peyton and Bevin are all mad at us."

"What does that have to do with me?" Nathan responded.

"Brooke told everyone about your stupid Christmas tree… now she's all like, well Nathan put Haley up on his tree.. why am I not on your Christmas tree."

"Yeah!" Both Jake and Skills replied at the same time.

"It's hard already hard enough being the brother of the idiot who got married in high school, Brooke practically gets all excited when I go down on my knees to tie my shoe."

"Peyton's already wants a key to my place." Jake added.

"Bevin wants to take me on her family vacations." Skills added also.

"So thank you Nate for making us look like the worst boyfriends in the world… now I have to go to the mall later to take Holiday pictures with Brooke."

Nathan stood there smiling to himself amused. Nodding his head, he turned around and went to the counter to get a cup of coffee and as he did the guys all muttered something under their breath.

"Ass."

"Whipped."

"Tool."

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Note: I liked the response from the first story, that I wanted to continue this story a little longer. Enjoy and please review !!

"I guess I'll use this one, is it too hard to ask Lucas to smile once and a while." Brooke complained.

"Well, you do call him Broody." Peyton commented.

"I think it's great you and Lucas are sending out personalized Christmas cards." Bevin added.

"Thank you, Bevin."

"I'll be glad if Skills remembers to buy me a gift." Bevin complained.

"Hey girls." Haley said walking inside Peyton's room. "What are you up to?"

"Picking out my holiday Christmas card, you like?" Brook asked, handing one to Haley.

"It looks nice, I didn't know you and Lucas were sending out cards." Haley commented.

"Well, I figure it's the least he can do since he won't put me on top of his Christmas tree."

"What?" Haley laughed.

"Hey, no laughing from you." Peyton shot back.

"What did I do?" Haley asked innocently.

"We all know what Nathan did for you.. again." Bevin snorted.

"You know, Jake puts up some lame ornament that Jenny made on his tree, but he wouldn't put up the one I made." Peyton replied.

"That's his baby sister, Peyt, besides your ornament was painted black with a red skull" Brooke shot back.

"Whatever, red's a Christmas color." Peyton shot back as she continued to sketch.

"What's up with you guys?" Haley asked confused.

"Their just mad at their boyfriends because they can't get a clue like Nathan." Rachel said as she walked in the room, joining the rest of the girls.

"Who knew deep down that Nathan wasn't an ass?" Peyton asked herself. "You know, I got an A in math and a B+ in English, I sooo could've tutored Nathan when I was dating him. If only I'd known the bastard was flunking."

"Peyton!" Haley exclaimed, shocked.

"Hmm..." Brooke quickly added. "I wonder if Nathan still has that tape of us."

"Brooke!" Haley yelled, not believing what she was hearing.

"Well at least the three of you got to sleep with him." Bevin added.

"Amen, sister." Rachel added, putting her hand up and Bevin giving a high five. Brooke and Peyton looked at each other and nodded.

Haley was mortified, she couldn't believe what was going on.

"Hello! Nathan's WIFE here. I can't believe you guys… you girls should be ashamed of yourselves, what about Luke, Jake, Skills (looking at Brooke, Peyton, and Bevin respectfully and then turning to Rachel) and everybody else (Rachel just shrugged while the other girls laughed)."

"Oh stop being so melodramtic, Haley. You married Nathan and best friends with Lucas, they were all over you when you and Nathan first started going out, I hope you know that every girl at school hated you." Brooke said, flipping through her Christmas cards.

Rachel and Bevin nodded their head in agreement.

"Don't worry, I wasn't hating.. I did hook up with both of them anyways." Peyton smirked.

"And now you're with Jake, who is 3rd in line behind the Scott brothers, we should hate you." Brooke replied.

"You guys are unbelievable. .. what would Luke and Jake say if they heard all this." Haley said.

"They'd play one on one with Nathan and lose… daym HCM." Brooke muttered.

"Daym left knee." Peyton quickly added.

Haley collapsed on the bed, "I can't believe this."

--

Nathan heard the front door open and got out of the bedroom to find Haley staring out the window.

"Looking for someone?" He asked, wondering what she was up to.

"Making sure those bitches didn't follow me home to take you away from me." She mumbled to herself.

"Huh?" Nathan asked confused.

Haley went up to him and gave him a kiss on lips and hugged him.

"You're not going to leave me right?" Haley asked.

"Of course not, what's going on with you?"

"Apparently, every girl in Tree Hill wants a piece of you."

He smirked. "I could've told you that, honey."

"And you could've also told me that most of them already had a piece?" Haley shot back, giving him a light jab to the stomach and then stepping away from him. Nathan was starting to become nervous. Talk of his past always made him feel this way and usually ended up with him profusely apologizing to Haley.

"Whatever I did, please remember that it was before I met you." He said apologetically, wrapping his arms around her from the back.

"In school, you never went to Peyton for help?"

"Huh?" Nathan was really confused now.

"You know what nevermind .. anyways.. Brooke told everyone about that stupid tree and now they all want you." She pouted.

Nathan started laughing and hugged Haley a little tighter. "Tell them sorry, but I am all taken… don't worry about it.. the guys have already given me flack for it…. Haters." Haley laughed at the last part.

"You got that right… sorry for being weird.. I just got reminded earlier that my closest friends hooked up with you and that some would gladly hook up with you… I'd like to think that I'm the only one that had you."

"Aww Hales, you are the only one .. they might've had my body.. but that's it .. my heart.. its' your's .. you know that."

"Yeah.. well daym your hot body." She turned around and kissed him again before going to her bag and grabbing videotape, then going into the closest and pulling out the camcorder.

"Haley, what're you up to now?"

"I can't be mad about your past.. well in this case no.. (giving a smirk smile).. but I'll be damned if Brooke got a sex tape and I didn't .. now get your ass in the bedroom and get the tripod." She stated, stomping into the bedroom.

Nathan thought to himself that this day couldn't get any weirder. Then he realized what he and his wife were going to do and so he quickly scrambled and found the tripod and made his way into the bedroom.

---

"Can we please leave now?" Brooke complained. "I'd much rather be in the stores that sell cute little sweaters and shoes."

"As soon as I get the video game for Jake, we can go." Peyton replied. "He plays basketball all the time, I don't get why'd he want a video game for Christmas as well."

"Men… anyways, Tutorgirl.. thinking of getting a new tv?" Brooke asked as Haley was looking at the latest in flat screen tv's.

"Maybe.. I never thought I'd look so good on screen." She smirked to herself.

Fin.. feedback greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Tree Topper Part III

Summary: Haley tops Nathan.

Haley and Nathan just left the Scott house after celebrating an awkward Christmas dinner with all the members of the Scott family, Dan, Deb, Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Keith, Karen, and Nathan's grandparents. The previous evening, they drove down Charlotte and spent Christmas Eve with Haley's parents and her sister Quinn and their family. They took off early morning and went straight to Peyton's house, where they exchanged gifts with their friends and had lunch.

Nathan and Haley walked inside their apartment, dropping off the bags of gifts they had just received. Closing the door behind them, Nathan pulled in Haley for a tight embrace and kissed her, as he pointed up to the mistletoe. Haley happily obliged and kissed him back.

"That was awkward." Nathan stated, referring to dinner at his parent's house. They both started laughing.

"I'm just glad Deb brought out that bottle of wine to shut your grandfather and Dan up… I don't know how you turned out so normal."

"It helps that I'm hot." Nathan smirked back. "You have no idea." Haley said to herself as she jabbed his shoulder. Taking his hand, she led him to the bedroom. "Come on Mr. Scott.. we've had a long day and I'm tired."

Nathan nodded his head in agreement. He was tired and his leg hurt. They had spent the majority of the past 2 days on the road. Haley went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Nathan took off his sweater and his jeans, leaving his red Christmas-themed boxers that Haley had given him. He fell on to the bed, tiredness now settling up on him.

"Nathan!" Haley called out from the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Nathan said sitting up.

"I forgot one last gift."

"Where? Is it in the car?"

"It's for you and it's right here."

As she said that, the door swung open, and there by the door way stood Haley with a Santa Hat and wearing Victoria's Secret special Christmas lingerie, decked out in red, complete with white lace. She arched her back against the door frame, letting Nathan take in the sight. Suddenly, Nathan did not feel so tired anymore. He practically had to wipe his mouth, he was drooling over the site of his wife.

"You like?" She teased. All Nathan could do was nod, as she walked closer to him and then sat on his lap and straddled him. His hands went for his side, but she stopped him and pushed him up further on the bed, where she took two pieces of lace and wrapped his hands against the headboard.

"What're you doing?"

"Sshh.." She whispered in his ear as she started to kiss his cheeks and then their lips met. Their lips broke apart as her lips made their way down his neck and through his torso. She kept his hands with his but breaking away and feeling his strong arms and the rest of his muscular frame. She could never get enough of him. She kissed his chest and down through his stomach. Her hands reaching for his boxers as she slid them off and as her lips continued down.

Nathan was usually in charge when it came to these things, but he didn't mind her taking the lead this time. Her touch drove him crazy and her lips and tongue made him want to explode. It took all his will power to keep his hands on the head board, but after a couple of minutes, he couldn't take it anymore, as he easily broke apart from his restraints and grabbed his wife and flipped her over. Now he was on top of her.

She bit her lower lip and smirked, "But I wasn't finished."

"Well I think it's time to unwrap my gift." Nathan said with a dirty grin.

--

The next day, the guys were at the Rivercourt playing some ball. Lucas and Nathan just lost to Skills and Jake. The two winners were doing some silly dance in the middle of the court, celebrating their victory.

"What the hell was that?" Lucas asked annoyed, they never lost to those two.

"What?" Nathan tried to act innocently, but Lucas just shot him another glaring look.

"I'm just tired.. I had to keep driving everywhere yesterday."

Lucas walked off the field with that "uh hu" look on his face. The guys eventually gathered their stuff and made their way to Peyton's place.

--

The girls were hanging out at Peyton's. Haley yawned to herself and got up to grab a cup of coffee from the kitchen. As she was walking back, Brooke and Peyton couldn't help but laugh at themselves.

"What's so funny?" She asked confused.

"Just the way you're walking.." Brooke said nonchalantly.

"And that huge hickie on your neck that you're trying to cover up." Peyton quickly added.

Shocked, Haley immediately put the mug down and covered her neck, to which the other girls laughed even harder. It was the two of them that helped her pick that sexy Christmas outfit she had last night.

Just then Lucas walked in and asked "What's so funny?"

"Oh, we were just saying how much Nathan enjoyed his Christmas gift." Brooke responded but Lucas looked a little confused.

"Apparently so did Haley." Peyton quickly muttered but tried to keep her voice down as she heard the rest of the guys coming.

Haley shot them a glaring look before smiling and responding. "You have no idea."

Brooke and Peyton looked at themselves with their mouths open. It was just something else to hate on them about, not only were the sweetest most adorable couple, they also had the one with the best sex life. Lucas quickly interjected, saying "Ewww…. I didn't need to hear that." For Lucas knew exactly what the girls were talking about. It was he that picked them up from the mall, carrying with them bags from Victoria's Secret.

Nathan and the rest of the guys walked in to find the girls laughing and Lucas saying "I did not need to hear that." He said in disgust. The idea that his best friend was married and having sex, with Nathan of all people still bothered him. Not like he had anything against their relationship but he preferred to think that they didn't touch each other at all, see no evil, hear no evil was his policy.

"What's going?" Nathan asked walking over to Haley. He realized why Nathan played so crappy earlier. Stammering out of the room and in need to throw up his breakfast, Lucas got out of the room before turning to his brother and sister inlaw/best friend. "You two make me sick." He said, putting his hand over his mouth.

Nathan put his arm around Haley and looked at her confused, although he probably knew what it was. The mere mention of anything physical going on between him and Haley always put Lucas on edge. She shrugged and smiled and took a sip of her coffee and he knew that his suspicions were right.

Brooke quickly got up and started to chase after Lucas. "Where are you going?" Haley asked.

"Lucas, duh."

"I think he'll be okay."

"He's going to be throwing up in the bathroom."

"And?"

"He'll be _on his knees_ throwing up in the toilet." Brooke said as she took off.

Nathan and Haley looked at each other again and started laughing hysterically.

--

Later on, Nathan and Haley knocked on Lucas' door. He opened it and the two walked in.

"What's up guys?" Lucas asked.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay… no HALEY wanted to make sure you were okay." Nathan stated as Haley jabbed him at his side.

"Luke, we're.. (Nathan jabbed her this time and she gave him a glaring look) .. I'm a bit concerned that you still have a problem with Nathan and I being together."

"What?"

"Yeah Luke." Nathan said stepping in. "Your brother and best friend are married and have sex together." Haley hit him in the arm again. Nathan glared down at her and added "a lot." She hit him again. The plan was to go come in and gently talk to Lucas about this, keyword being gently.

"Look Luke, what this idiot here is trying to say is that .. you can't keep getting all weird like you were earlier.. when we kiss you flinch..I mean.. what'll happen when I'm pregnant."

"Wait, you're pregnant!" Lucas heart and stomach dropped.

"No, she's not." Nathan added. "Luke man, you need to go over this.. in fact.. I brought over something that might help you out."

"You did? What?" Haley asked.

Nathan reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a DVD. "Consider this a late Christmas gift.. Haley and I made it not too long ago.. don't worry it's just the foreplay stuff.. only partial nudity." Nathan declared.

Lucas and Haley looked at Nathan mortified. She hit his arm again, "NATHAN!"

"Ouch, that hurt." Nathan pouted.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Lucas said as he put his mouth over his hand and ran out of the room.

Haley turned to Nathan and started to yell at him, but all he did was just laugh.

"This is not funny!" She yelled.

"Yes, it is." He said, giving her a hug. She tried to push him off. "No I'm still mad at you." And then she continued to yell at him but he silenced her with a kiss and she tried to fight back but he just kissed her harder until she finally gave in. They were locked in a passionate kiss as Nathan laid Haley down on Lucas' bed.

Lucas came in a short time later, the urge to throw suddenly coming to him. He was going to kill the both of them, no he thought. They would get him a new bed and then he'd kill them.

--

Fin

Note: With Christmas already here, I don't think I have another holiday story in me, so I'm going to end this little series and focus on the others I started. Enjoy and please review !


	4. Chapter 4

The New Year

Summary: A Naley New Year. Please review.

The whole gang gathered at Tric to ring in the New Year. The place was decked out with balloons, streamers, lights, the whole nine yards. The group had a large booth in the corner that overlooked the dance floor. Deb and Karen with the help of Keith were behind the bar, the owners of the club enjoying one of their biggest nights of the year. Even Dan showed up and didn't make a scene.

A slow song played and couples were out on the dance floor.

Jake and Peyton were on the dance floor enjoying the slow dance.

"You did an awesome job organizing the this party." Jake commented.

"Thank you so much." She replied with a kiss.

"You're so good at this.. this whole music thing.. you really should pursue it."

"It's a hobby."

"A hobby… I know you. . this is what you want to do .. art and music.. you can do both.. I know you can."

"Stop.." Peyton blushed.

"I'm serious.. this is your dream.. you should follow it." Jake stated.

She looked at him and smiled again. "And when did you get so wise and sweet."

"Nathan."

Peyton choked, "What?"

"Yeah, he told me how he and Haley went after their dreams and look how happy they are.. I want the same for you."

Peyton looked down knowing for sure he cheeks were as red as can be.

_Flashback_

_A few days earlier, Jake went over to the river court and saw Nathan shooting some baskets. He arrived early and the two started to talk while they waited for the rest of their friends to show up._

"_That dirty grin must mean that Nathan Scott had a good Christmas."_

"_Like you wouldn't believe." Nathan replied, his smile getting bigger. "Where are these guys, if I knew they were going to be late, I would've slept so more .. Haley and I .." He cut himself off, realizing that he didn't want to give his friend too much information. It was already bad enough the guys have been giving him flack because of him and her._

"_I don't know how you guys do it."_

"_Do what?"_

"_You and Haley.. I think you know that we are all jealous of you two."_

"_Of course." He smiled back._

"_But seriously Nate.. how do you do it? After everything you guys went through.. like that time with Haley's tour and High Flyers."_

"_Wow… that seemed so long ago.. but I tell you man, it wasn't easy. Haley went after her dream of music.. I did basketball and as much as both enjoyed it .. we didn't have each other.. it took sometime to finally get it through both of our thick headed skulls that when we got married, we had a new dream.. and that was to be together and so that's what we did .. no matter how hard things got we stayed together ..anything more like music and basketball would be icing on the cake cuz we're already living out both of dreams." Nathan said with a smile. _

"_God, I hate you two." Jake said with a smile._

Back in the booth, Skills and Bevin sat on one end while Mouth and Rachel sat at the other.

"Come on, baby, let's dance." Bevin pleaded

"Dance? We've been dancing straight for 2 hours, papa needs a rest." Skills replied back.

"Fine… so baby, what's your New Year's resolution?"

"Resolution? I don't do that."

"You don't? Well I'll tell you mine and to get it done, I'll need your help."

"Ok, what is it?"

"A sex tape."

Skills almost choked on his drink. "What? Not that I wouldn't mind but .. what?!"

"Well apparently, that's the new cool thing to do now.. I know Brooke and Nathan did it before but Haley's bringing it back."

"Girl what're you talking about?" Skills asked confused.

"Well the other day …"

_Flashback_

_Rachel walked inside Peyton's house, happy to see all the girls there in the living room, Bevin, Peyton, Haley, and Brooke. _

"_Bitches.. I have a treat for all of you." Rachel declared._

"_What is it?" Bevin asked excited._

"_Yeah." The other girls agreed._

"_What's that you're holding behind your back?" Haley asked._

"_Oh, you'll find out."_

_Rachel went over to the TV and put in a DVD into the player._

"_Honey, save me some time and take off your clothes." Said a familiar voice from the speakers. Haley's face went into shock._

"_Rachel turn that off! Where the hell did you get that?" Haley screamed but the other girls held her back as they wanted to see what was going on. _

"_Thank Lucas." Rachel said with a dirty grin._

_On the screen, Nathan was on their bed taking off shirt with the girls giving hoots and whistles. Haley went on screen now, removing her shirt._

"_Glad to see that your tattoo hasn't faded." Peyton commented. _

_Luckily the video wasn't long and it was just mostly Nathan and Haley making out in their underwear. _

"_Nice work tutorslut." Brooke commented. Haley flew out of her seat and started to chase Rachel around the living room, the whole room erupting with laughter. _

--

"What're you thinking of?" Lucas asked as he and Brook were on the dance floor enjoying their slow dance.

"Just making a mental note to go to Best Buy tomorrow and get a video camera." Brooke thought to herself and she remembered why she wanted to get one, which made her smile. "There's a sale tomorrow and I want to go get something." She replied back to Lucas.

Lucas laughed, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey Mister, I think of other things besides shopping."

"Really, like what?"

"Well.. you for instance."

"Good answer." He said giving her a kiss.

"So what're your plans for the new year?" Brooke asked.

"To spend it with you."

"Good answer." She kissed him back. They continued to dance when Lucas felt like he stepped on something. He broke away from Brooke and got down to remove a piece of gum that had confetti on it from his shoes. Upon going down on his knees, Brooke immediately stoke out her hand and said "Yes, of course !" Lucas got back up and looked at her confused. Brooke smile faded as she realized what really happened.

Lucas started to laugh as he went back to dancing with Brooke.

"Shut up.. it's not funny."

"Yes it is." Noticing her sad face. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Well you just said that you wanted to spend the new year with me.. I thought it might include bells too you know."

"Brooke, look I'm not ready to get married and believe me, I know you aren't either."

"How do you know I'm not?" He looked at her with a stern face.

"Okay fine, maybe not but still…" Her eyes wandered to Nathan and Haley who were also dancing near them.

Lucas looked at his brother and sister in-law. "Hey, remember what you said when Peyton bought those black boots."

"With the high heel made of leather… I begged you to buy me it."

"But you don't wear boots because it makes your feet hurt and remember when Peyton and Haley went to that art show?"

"I wanted to go."

"Even though you hate art and the last time they took you to an art show, you complained the whole time."

"Your point Lucas."

"The point is that just because Nathan and Haley are married doesn't mean we have to be… I mean I love you .. and do you love me."

"Of course, I do."

"Then there.. that's it.. it shouldn't be about anyone else but us."

"I know .. it's just that its Naley.. you know.. they were married as juniors.. that was so wild and romantic too."

"Don't forget stupid and wreckless and we both remember all the drama that followed them after that."

"Yeah but look at them now."

"Like I said, we might not be married but that doesn't mean we don't love each other.. and lets not forget the wild and crazy things we did.. like the first time you were in my back seat.. or the tattoo on my shoulder or that time in the janitor's closet.."

"Ok, point taken." Brooke stopped him and now it was her turn to blush. "But that doesn't mean a girl can't dream." She said resting her head on his chest.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Lucas responded.

--

"So thanks for keeping me company tonight." Mouth turned to Rachel.

"My pleasure Mouth. .. so how was Christmas? Did you get everything you want?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, it was okay.. how about you?"

"Oh you know the usual, the parents fed ex a bunch of clothes, bags, cash."

"I'm sorry they weren't here."

"It's okay.. I got some good friends to spend the holidays with so all is not lost.. but it still sucks."

"Well if you didn't want clothes and stuff for Christmas, what do you really want?"

Rachel sighed said, "That."

Mouth followed Rachel's gaze, which was on Nathan and Haley who were slow dancing.

"Nathan? Didn't we go through this already."

"No, you idiot.. but it's not like I wouldn't mind.. but I want what they have."

"Which would be?"

"True love." She said simply. Mouth nodded and turned to her. "Me, too."

"Come on." She said, taking his hand. "Let's dance."

--

Haley looked up at Nathan with those longing eyes.

"What?"

"Just thinking about this past year.. or past years.. you've gone through so much."

"No, you've been through so much. Sometimes I wonder how you put up with me."

"Like you said before, it helps that your hot." They both laughed. "Well I'm just thinking of how much WE'VE gone through… we survived another year and knowing that this new year we'll face everything together.. actually every year for the rest of our lives … I just know we're going to be okay."

She looked up at him and ran her fingers through his dark hair. He's always been so handsome. The holidays had always made Haley reflective over everything in her life and her life is Nathan. "You're my forever.. my always .." He looked down intently on his wife, she looked so beautiful. She always looked beautiful, especially tonight with that sexy dress, her make up and hair done. The lights from the strobe lights reflected off her eyes. He didn't know what he did to be so lucky.

Looking up to meet his gaze, Haley melted. The way he looked at her, even now still made her weak in the knees. "God the way you look at me sometimes." She said breathlessly as her hand reached behind his head and pushed it towards her lips. They shared a beautiful tender kiss.

"Get a room you two." Rachel said as her and Mouth danced by her. Haley sent her a glaring look.

Nathan laughed. "Are you still mad about the dvd?"

"Which you made and left at Lucas'!" She hit his arm. "I could kill you for giving it to Lucas.. I could kill her for broadcasting it to the world and I could kill Lucas for giving it to her!"

He laughed harder. "This is not funny Scott."

"Yes, it is JamesssScott.." Haley smiled as a thought came into her head.

"You know I have a way to start the new year off with a bang." She said with a dirty grin.

--

10 .. 9 .. 8 .. 7 .. 6 .. 5 .. 4.. 3.. 2 .. 1.. "HAPPY NEW YEAR !" Tric erupted with cheer as whistles blew, music blared, confetti and balloons rained down on them.

Nathan and Haley wrapped their arms around each other.

"Happy New Year Mrs. Scott."

"Happy New Year Mr. Scott." The two kissed. They broke off their kiss and hugged and greeted their friends and family. Nathan hugged his parents as did Haley. Luke and Dan even managed a handshake.

After greeting everyone, Nathan pulled Haley aside and kissed her once more.

"What do you we get out of here?" Haley asked.

"Starting that whole new year with a bang, huh? I know you want me but I thought you might have some more restraint than that."

"Just get our coats." She smirked and grabbed his hand and took off.

Moments later, Nathan opened the door to Lucas' bedroom.

"What're we doing here?" He whispered.

"Nate, no one's home."

"I know that.. but yeah what're we doing here?"

"To do this." And with that Haley locked her lips with Nathan.

They broke off for air and Nathan looked at her slightly confused. "Consider it payback and well we did promise to buy Lucas new sheets, why not a new mattress?"

As soon as Haley finished those words, he slammed the door behind her and kissed her, both of them landing onto Lucas' bed.

--

"Hey Luke!" Skills called out as he entered Lucas' bedroom with Bevin and Rachel.

"You're not Luke." Skills responded as he saw Nathan and Haley sleeping on Lucas bed. They both woke up and Haley immediately pulled the sheets higher. Looking at their clothes strewn across the floor, Rachel walked up by Haley's side of the bed and lifted her bra to her.

"Good work, Haley. I didn't know you had it in you." Rachel commented.

Haley quickly grabbed her bra back and gave her a glaring look. She was so embarrassed.

Outside, Jake and Peyton got out of the car, while Luke and Brooke followed. As they made their way to Lucas' door, Brooke forgot her purse in the car and asked Lucas to go get it.

Jake and Peyton walked in first and was shocked to see Nathan and Haley in bed with Skills, Bevin and Rachel there. Brooke walked in a minute, "Hey guys, what's going … ahh!" Brooke shrieked as she saw the site of her two friends in bed together. She immediately opened the shopping bag she had in her hand and took out the new camcorder she just bought.

"Umm guys.." Haley bit her lower lip unsure of what to say. Nathan just looked at her and laughed.

"You find this funny, of course you do.. everyone here has seen YOU with out shirt on!"

"You two are such freaks." Peyton commented and everyone laughed.

"Hey what's going on?" Lucas said as he entered the room, his face dropped when he saw Nathan and Haley. Brooke turned the camera on him, "Oh that look is priceless." She commented.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Lucas was furious, his anger overcoming the sense to throw up.

"Relax guys." Rachel said and turning to Brooke and Peyton. "I think the real question we've been wanting to know.. well at least I want to know.. which one is really the 'bigger' brother?"

Brooke and Peyton looked at each other, then looked back at Rachel.

"Nathan."

Nathan smirked.

"Way to go girl!" Bevin said putting her hand up so Haley could give her a high five. Instead she was mortified and put the sheets over her head buried herself onto Nathan's chest.

"Naughty girl, Brooke make sure you're getting this." Rachel commented.

Brooke turned the camera back to the bed, avoiding the angry look Luke was giving her. Also looking angry was Jake who was looking at Peyton. "What? I was just answering her question."

"Yeah what she said." Brooke commented looking at Lucas.

That's it EVERYONE OUT!" Lucas yelled out and kicked everyone, leaving only him, Haley, and Nathan in the room. Before leaving though, Brooke placed the camera on the dresser to make sure everything was still being recorded.

"Hey… let it be known that it was all Haley's faulty. She dragged me here."

"Traitor."

Lucas turned to Haley.

"Well you gave that DVD to Rachel."

"Yeah.. and now Brooke has a lot of footage with her new camera!!!"

"Relax _little_ bro." Nathan commented, to which Lucas only grew angrier and Haley and Nathan just laughed.

Lucas picked up Nathan's pants and pulled out his brother's keys. "You want war.. I'll give you war."

He stormed out of the room but came back and took the camera. Everyone was gathered in the living room and Lucas pulled Brooke over.

"Come on, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"To Nathan's?" Flashing Brooke his keys and the video camera.

Grabbing her purse, "Oh let's go!"

"Kinky." Rachel commented.

"You want to come?" Lucas shot her way, but Brooke immediately gave her that "don't you dare look."

They took off, leaving everyone confused.

Nathan and Haley came out a short time later.

"Where'd they go?" Nathan asked, to which everyone started laughing. Once the group told them what was going on, Nathan and Haley quickly took off.

"What a way to start the new year." Haley commented as they got in the car.

Nathan kissed her on the lips and started the car up. "You did want to start it with a bang… or bangs in our case."

The End…

Note: I hope you enjoyed and that it wasn't too long. Please review !! If there's interest, I might write an epilogue about what happens after this. Happy New Year !!


End file.
